L'enquête de Mikoto
by Sherryn de Darkal
Summary: Tohru et Yûjiro sortent ils ensemble ? Depuis qu'Ayumi a évoqué cette possibilité, Mikoto ne cesse d'y penser... Il finit par s'ouvrir de ses doutes à Akira. Celui ci le pousse alors à l'accompagner dans une enquête destinée à percer le mystère !


**L'enquête de Mikoto**

- Ils sont drôlement proches, ces deux-là, fit un jour remarquer Ayumi alors qu'elle passait la journée avec Mikoto. Il n'y aurait pas quelque chose d'autre entre eux, par hasard ?

- Ah ? s'étonna le garçon en haussant un sourcil étonné.

Pour sa part, il n'avait jamais rien remarqué. Il avait toujours pensé que Tohru et Yûjiro étaient très bons amis, et rien de plus ; et puis, il avait l'habitude de les voir ensemble. Ils étaient dans la même classe, partageaient la même chambre et le même travail, qu'ils adoraient d'ailleurs avec le même enthousiasme. Il était normal de penser qu'ils se ressemblaient…

Toutefois, il ne pouvait nier qu'Ayumi avait raison : les deux jeunes gens passaient véritablement tout leur temps l'un avec l'autre, et ce n'était pas seulement dû à leur emploi commun. La preuve : lui, Mikoto, était également une princesse, et pourtant il ne restait pas sans cesse collé à eux. De là à y voir quelque chose de louche, il n'y avait qu'un pas.

De plus, il y avait cette ressemblance troublante : non seulement ils étaient tous les deux très beaux, mais ils se comportaient exactement de la même façon, il n'était pas rare que le second achève les phrase du premier. A croire qu'ils pensaient aux mêmes choses au même moment. Qu'ils étaient branchés sur la même longueur d'onde. En tout cas, ils se comprenaient au premier coup d'œil, ça c'était sûr et certain. Une telle complicité pouvait-elle provenir d'une simple relation d'amitié ? Hum… il était probablement logique de se dire que…

Sur le moment, soucieux de ne pas gâcher l'une de ses rares journées avec Ayumi, Mikoto balaya obstinément cette idée de sa tête. De toute façon, il la trouvait stupide, et préférait largement l'oublier.

Malheureusement, une idée, ça ne se chasse pas toujours si facilement. Et une fois le soir venu, quand Mikoto se coucha seul dans son lit, il ne put empêcher les siennes de vagabonder là où elles en avaient envie.

Et elles avaient envie d'aller vers Tohru et Yûjiro. Pouvaient-ils vraiment être ensemble ? En… couple ?

Mikoto était pourtant, sans se vanter, un de leurs plus proches amis. Il essayait de contredire son hypothèse en se disant que si tel était le cas, ils lui en auraient sans doute parlé. Mais quoique… lui non plus ne leur avait pas volontiers évoqué Ayumi. Bien sûr, ils avaient fini par lui extorquer le secret et en faire une blague courante dans l'internat, mais rien ne lui garantissaient qu'ils lui rendraient la pareille. C'est vrai, après tout, des affaires de couple, ça ne se divulgue pas si facilement. Alors, de ce point de vue-là…

Et puis, en ce moment même… Ils se trouvaient seuls dans une chambre. Ils dormaient ensemble. Et s'ils… ou alors s'ils… ? Ou peut-être qu'en fait ils…

ToT

Non, non, non. Mikoto s'interdit de penser à ses deux amis de cette façon. Bien sûr, personne ne pourrait jamais savoir à quoi il avait songé ce soir-là, mais cela lui apparaissait quand même comme une trahison. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'apprêter à ce genre d'idées, alors il décida de s'arrêter là.

Seulement, des idées, ça ne se contrôle pas si facilement et malgré la fermeté de sa résolution, il éprouva beaucoup de mal à s'y tenir. Il ne cessait de se tourner et de se retourner dans son lit en essayant de toutes ses forces de se concentrer sur le visage de sa petite amie. Finalement, malgré une excellente journée, il passa une très mauvaise nuit au cours de laquelle il dormit vraiment très mal.

Le lendemain, la fatigue lui décorait les yeux d'énormes cernes, et pour ne rien arranger, ses épuisants soupçons ne s'étaient toujours pas dissipés. Il comprit qu'il ne pourrait trouver la paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas résolu le mystère… Mais sa timidité et sa bonne tenue naturelles lui interdisaient à jamais de poser une question aussi directe. Mais il ne voyait pas comment s'y prendre autrement.

Il se sentait la tête lourde, et ne réagissait pas à grand-chose. Il oublia même de fuir ses admirateurs, lesquels, comprenant qu'il se produisait quelque chose d'inhabituel, préférèrent finalement le laisser en paix ; il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua même pas cet effet qu'il aurait en temps normal qualifié de positif, au point qu'il en aurait probablement tiré une leçon utile (mais inutilisable vu son caractère. Après tout Tohru et Yûjiro avaient déjà essayé plusieurs fois de le changer, sans succès).

Ces deux derniers vinrent finalement le taquiner sur son état morose :

- Alors, mon grand, tu t'es disputé avec ta copine ?

- Hé ! Non, pas du tout ! On s'entend beaucoup trop bien, Ayumi et moi ! bondit-il au quart de tour.

- Bon… Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ne me dis pas que c'est la tournée de ce soir avec ces costumes, qui te met dans cet état ?

Les costumes préparés ce jour-là par Natashô étaient particulièrement… découvrants. Tout juste s'il ne leur avait pas ajouté des faux seins.

- Non… Heu, en fait oui, c'est ça… prétexta-t-il en se rappelant la vraie raison de ses interrogations, qu'il ne voulait surtout pas leur dévoiler. Je… je ne veux vraiment pas !

- Taratata, tu es une princesse, et tu ne te déroberas pas si facilement, tu peux nous croire !

- Exactement ! On te tient à l'œil, ne l'oublie pas !

Ils se penchaient sur lui avec le même regard faussement sévère, en agitant un index accusateur. Il ressentit une sensation habituelle de pression au niveau de l'estomac, mais cette fois, quelque chose d'autre pesait encore plus lourd.

La ressemblance entre les deux compères le frappait littéralement. Mais comment s'entendaient-ils si bien ? Et pourquoi l'avaient-ils choisi comme victime, _lui_ ?

« Je n'ai vraiment pas de veine », pensa-t-il brièvement.

Il déglutit et hocha frénétiquement la tête pour donner le change.

Une fois qu'ils eurent cru la leçon apprise, Tohru et Yûjiro s'éloignèrent. Ensemble, en même temps, dans la même direction, du même pas. Mikoto ne put s'empêcher de fixer leurs dos, ébahi. Comment avait-il pu ne pas le remarquer plus tôt ? Leur démarche n'était pas celle de deux compagnons, deux mâles décontractés passant leur temps ensemble par pure amitié, et allant draguer à deux pour passer la nuit chacun dans leur coin avec leur conquête.

Quoique, en fait, en vérité ils l'avaient déjà fait une fois, et ça n'avait pas fort marché, ils le lui avaient raconté. Mais cela ne prouvait rien : les choses avaient très bien pu changer depuis.

En tout cas, le fait était qu'à l'instant présent, ils avaient davantage l'air d'un couple s'éloignant pour rechercher une plus grande intimité ; ils en avaient l'allure timide et légèrement coincée. Les longs cheveux de Yûjiro renforçaient encore cette impression. Il les imaginait tout à fait en train de se tenir par la main… D'ailleurs, Tohru ne venait-il pas d'incliner très légèrement la tête vers lui ?

Ce troublant constat ne contribua en rien à calmer ses pensées. Finalement, malgré sa résolution de la veille de ne pas chercher à en savoir davantage, Mikoto ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger…

Ce fut la tête encore plus embrumée qu'il se heurta à Akira Sakamoto, lequel, avec sa perspicacité habituelle, remarqua aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas, et que ce quelque chose n'avait rien à avoir avec ses habituels bougonnements contre les princesses.

- Mikoto ? Ça ne va pas ?

En entendant cette voix amicale, et pas surexcitée comme sa horde de fans, Mikoto releva immédiatement la tête. Il croisa le regard de celui que tout le monde nommait « Sakamoto-sama » : un regard calme, et sûr. Un regard auquel on pouvait accorder sa confiance. Il décida que s'il devait lâcher le morceau à quelqu'un, ce devait être lui. Sakamoto était la personne la plus proche en amitié des princesses, il connaissait Tohru et Yûjiro aussi bien que lui, et puis il n'était pas du genre à se moquer ou à aller répéter ses confidences aux mauvaises personnes.

Il répondit donc à sa question par l'affirmative, avant d'ajouter d'une voix inquiète :

- Dis… je pourrais t'en parler, tu crois ? Au calme ?

Akira hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Quand tu veux. Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais, Mikoto.

Cette marque d'amitié lui fit particulièrement plaisir.

- Merci. J'ai de la chance d'avoir un ami comme toi.

Et il l'emmena sur le toit.

Certes, c'était le lieu de réunion habituel des princesses, mais tant que Yûjiro et Tohru n'apparaissaient pas, ils n'auraient pas de soucis à se faire car peu d'autres personnes mettaient les pieds ici. Ils seraient donc au calme pour discuter du « problème ».

Quand il surgit à l'air libre, Mikoto inspira profondément : la fraîcheur du vent lui faisait beaucoup de bien, et instantanément, il se sentit déjà un peu mieux. Quand il se retourna vers Akira, son humeur sombre l'avait déjà partiellement quitté et du coup, ses idées s'étaient clarifiées. Il était maintenant convaincu qu'il avait effectivement besoin de parler à quelqu'un, sinon il y penserait sans arrêt, et qu'il avait bien fait de choisir Akira Sakamoto.

Le garçon se tenait devant lui, négligemment appuyé sur la balustrade. Un sourire discret aux lèvres, il affichait un air faussement décontracté car Mikoto le savait en réalité particulièrement attentif à ses moindres gestes et à ses futures paroles. Mikoto se racla la gorge avant d'aborder le nœud du sujet.

- C'est au sujet de Tohru et Yûjiro, commença-t-il prudemment.

- Je m'en doutais.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, ça devait forcément les concerner pour que tu choisisses de m'en parler à moi plutôt qu'à eux.

- Heu… je suppose, répondit-il, déconcerté.

Il était prévisible à ce point-là ? Décidément, il ne s'améliorait pas…

- Bon ! éluda Akira en souriant encore plus. Alors, si tu me disais tout ?

- Heu, oui. Je me demandais… enfin, en vérité, Ayumi se demandait et puis finalement je ne fais qu'y penser depuis hier soir…

Il ne cessait de bégayer et tournait autour du pot, mais Akira se montrait patient et attendait avec gentillesse tout en l'observant d'un œil indulgent.

- Tohru et Yûjiro… comment dire… est-ce qu'ils… eh bien, tu sais… ils…

- Tu te demandes s'ils sortent ensemble, c'est ça ?

- Oui, exactement je… HEIN ? Mais comment le sais-tu ?

Le cerveau de Mikoto était maintenant en ébullition. Ayumi n'était donc pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée tordue ? Akira se mit à rire devant ses yeux ronds. Cependant, il retrouva bien vite son sérieux, et se retourna comme pour observer le paysage, car en réalité, toute son attention était dévolue à son interlocuteur.

- Pour tout te dire, moi aussi, je m'interroge depuis un moment déjà. Mais je crois aussi que nous sommes probablement les seuls à l'avoir remarqué.

- Alors, ça ne se verrait pas tant ? Pourtant, Ayumi…

- Ayumi est une personne externe à l'école, elle n'est pas aveuglée par la folie des princesses comme tout le monde ici-bas. De plus, c'est une fille : elle est probablement plus réceptive à ce genre de chose. Si en plus, elle est sensible…

- Oh oui ! Pour ça, elle l'est ! Et puis, elle est tellement douce aussi, et…

Mikoto s'emballait. Akira sourit une fois de plus avec douceur : il trouvait toujours amusant de voir son ami si débordant d'enthousiasme dès qu'il s'agissait de sa copine. Mais là, ils étaient en train d'évoquer le cas de Tohru et Yûjiro, aussi ne souhaitait-il pas laisser son ami détourner la conversation maintenant en entamant un discours qu'il ne finirait que cinq heures plus tard s'il le laissait continuer ainsi.

- Je n'en doute pas. Ce n'est donc peut-être pas étonnant qu'elle pu déceler une relation de ce genre du premier coup d'œil.

La mine de Mikoto se modifia instantanément. C'était assez drôle de le voir changer d'expression au moindre mot, en fait.

- Alors… C'est sûr ? Ils… ils sont vraiment…

Akira dénia de la tête.

- Non non, rien n'est sûr. La seule chose qui le soit, c'est que nous sommes au moins trois à nourrir des soupçons à leur égard.

- Ah.

- Et je te propose de tirer ce mystère au clair.

- Ah ?

Mikoto venait de baisser les yeux de dépit, mais il les releva immédiatement en entendant la dernière phrase de Sakamoto.

- Le tirer au clair ?

- Oui. Menons l'enquête ensemble, Mikoto !

- Tu proposes de les surveiller, un truc du genre ?!

- Absolument.

- Mais… mais enfin, ce n'est pas…

- S'ils ne veulent rien nous dire, il nous faut bien découvrir la vérité par nos propres moyens.

- Cela ne me semble pas très correct…

- Ne t'en fais pas… D'abord, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils nous feraient des cachotteries, nous sommes leurs amis, quand même. Tu ne trouves pas ça vexant, de ne pas être mis dans la confidence ?

- Si, mais…

- On ne va pas non plus les jouer les voyeurs. Si on voit que ça va trop loin, on s'éclipse !

Mikoto s'empourpra aussitôt, et violemment, adoptant une belle couleur rouge tison.

- Je ne pensais pas à…

- Alors c'est décidé, on y va !

- Mais enfin ! Akira !

oO…

Au cours de la soirée, Mikoto se demandait encore comment Sakamoto avait réussi à le traîner jusqu'ici. Son plan ne le séduisait vraiment pas, et à vrai dire, il peinait à croire qu'il était réellement en train de faire ça…

Il avait pourtant essayé toute la journée d'y réchapper, il avait même trouvé refuge dans son costume du jour en faisant preuve d'un zèle inhabituel (et pourtant le costume en question battait tous les records mondiaux de ridicule, à ses yeux en tout cas). Du coup il s'était attiré les sarcasmes de ses deux collègues, et ça l'avait d'autant plus fait gesticuler qu'ils ne comprenaient pas que c'était pour eux qu'il faisait tout ça. Il avait même tenté de faire des heures supplémentaires, mais finalement on les lui avait refusées pour d'obscures raisons liées à des questions d'équilibre psychique général, et il n'y avait rien compris mais de toute façon le résultat était là et il n'y pouvait plus rien. Finalement Akira avait réussi à lui mettre la main dessus et à l'obliger à le suivre pour mettre leur « projet » à exécution.

Ledit projet devait se dérouler une fois le soir venu, à l'heure où les cours comme les entraînements de club (et le travail des princesses par la même occasion) avaient pris fin. En général, Mikoto filait alors se pendre au téléphone et passer la soirée à discuter avec sa copine, mais ce soir, elle allait devoir se passer de lui. La pauvre attendrait son appel pendant des heures et ne comprendrait probablement pas… Demain, il irait lui acheter du chocolat et des fleurs à livrer pour se faire pardonner un million de fois…

Ainsi songeait Mikoto tout en se traînant lourdement derrière Akira.

En effet, pendant que lui-même passait sa vie au bout du fil, ce dernier avait eu le loisir de remarquer que leur duo de proies profitait de ce moment pour s'éclipser en toute discrétion. Ils disparaissaient littéralement, et il n'était vraiment plus possible de leur mettre la main dessus. Les autres étudiants ne s'en apercevaient pas, mais à lui, qui était à la fois leur ami et leur délégué de classe, ce détail n'avait pas échappé.

Et sa bonne éducation ne pouvait pas éternellement primer sur sa curiosité naturelle, qui n'avait cessé de croître et avait fini par atteindre un degré où il n'était vraiment plus possible de résister à l'appel illégal de la vérité. Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Et Mikoto était le seul qu'il osait entraîner avec lui dans cette enquête pernicieuse. Il ne lui servirait à rien sinon à atténuer sa culpabilité, c'était très mal de sa part et il le savait, mais bon, au point où il en était…

C'est donc pourquoi, ce soir-là, il était fermement décidé à les suivre dans tous leurs déplacements et à épier leurs moindres faits et gestes. Eh oui, le plan qui faisait tellement souffrir le martyre à Mikoto, c'était seulement ça, il n'y avait pas à en faire tout un plat, mais bon, allez donc essayer de lui expliquer ça, vous comprendrez vite pourquoi Akira n'a même pas tenté sa chance.

Pour en revenir à nos moutons, nos compagnons décidèrent donc d'épier Tohru et Yûjiro. Evidemment, tant qu'ils restaient au sein de l'école, il leur fallut recourir à maints procédés pour que leur incroyable popularité ne leur mette pas des bâtons dans les roues en poussant leurs fans à les appeler, mais comme ça n'intéresse probablement personne nous ne relaterons pas leurs méthodes ici.

En tout cas, ils n'eurent finalement pas à ruser très longtemps puisque sitôt quelques couloirs contournés, leurs victimes quittèrent l'établissement par une porte dérobée et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. A ce moment Mikoto et Akira se jetèrent un long regard perplexe, car au fond la même idée les traversait : Quel secret pouvait bien pousser leurs amis à quitter l'établissement ensemble, sans rien dire à personne ? En fait, même pour celui qu'on avait forcé à venir, les choses commençaient à devenir intéressantes et il l'idée qu'un mystère l'attendait effectivement au bout du chemin traçait doucement son chemin dans sa cervelle. Son regard se raffermit alors d'une résolution nouvelle : il lèverait ce mystère ! Akira leva le poussa en signe d'encouragement, et il hocha la tête avant de reprendre son pistage.

Tohru et Yûjiro avançaient rapidement, comme si le chemin leur était parfaitement familier, et cela renforçait la pensée de leurs espions : ils effectuaient régulièrement ce parcours, ils avaient donc quelque chose à cacher. Et quoi que ce fût, ils allaient le découvrir. Ils avaient un peu de mal à suivre leur rythme, parce qu'ils se tenaient courbés et qu'ils marchaient en prenant bien garde de ne pas faire de bruit (et c'est assez difficile, dans une forêt), mais leur détermination sans faille les aidait à ne pas perdre leur objectif de vue.

Bientôt, les arbres s'éclaircirent et cédèrent la place à une lisière agréable et bénéficiant dans le soir d'une douce lumière tamisée. Un peu plus loin, la terre s'arrêtait de façon abrupte, et la falaise dominait le sol de plusieurs mètres de hauteur.

C'était l'endroit d'où étaient tombés Sayaka et Tohru, la fois où l'agaçante petite sœur avait tenté de séparer les deux compagnons de chambrée, qu'elle croyait amants. Au fond, déjà à l'époque, leur relation était trouble… A cette heure, la lueur donnait aux lieux une connotation parfaitement romantique. Certains cœurs se mirent à battre la chamade.

Tohru et Yûjiro s'arrêtèrent de marcher. Avaient-ils atteint leur but ? Les deux guetteurs froncèrent les sourcils en les voyant se pencher en avant et se mettre à crier. Que disaient-ils ? Les espions étaient trop loin pour comprendre leurs paroles, ils essayèrent de se rapprocher mais ils craignaient également de révéler leur présence et finalement, n'osèrent pas franchir la distance restante.

Bientôt, Tohru et Yûjiro semblèrent se consulter du regard, et ils empruntèrent un sentier que Mikoto et Akira connaissaient : c'était la route à suivre pour atteindre le bas de la falaise. Leurs proies cherchaient donc à descendre ; la route des deux complices s'arrêtait là, car ils ne parviendraient jamais à l'emprunter sans se trahir, le chemin était en effet bien trop dégagé pour leur offrir la moindre cachette.

- S'ils descendent, murmura Mikoto, alors nous n'avons probablement qu'à les observer depuis en haut.

Akira hocha la tête. En effet, c'était peut-être suffisant : tout à l'heure, ils avaient donné l'impression de vouloir s'arrêter, avant de finalement changer d'avis. Si leur objectif était simplement le pied de la falaise, alors ils pouvaient toujours tenter de guetter en se penchant par-dessus celle-ci. En tout cas, ils n'avaient pas de meilleur plan pour le moment, alors dès que les deux autres princesses eurent disparu depuis plusieurs minutes, ils s'avancèrent en rampant, se couchèrent par terre en salissant leurs uniformes, et passèrent la tête vers le vide.

Au fond, se tenaient quatre personnes : l'une d'entre elles n'était autre que la fameuse Sayaka, l'autre un garçon inconnu et les deux derniers, vous savez qui c'est.

- C'est Sayaka, fit remarquer inutilement Mikoto.

- Tu comprends ce qu'ils disent ?

- Non.

- Moi non plus. Essayons de nous approcher encore un peu.

- On ne peut pas.

- Essayons quand même.

Ils se penchèrent encore plus en avant. Finalement, en ouvrant bien attentivement leurs oreilles, des bribes de la conversation leur parvinrent et ils réussirent à reconstituer plus ou moins la conversation.

- Mais enfin, c'est ridicule, Sayaka ! disait Tohru qui ne semblait vraiment pas content. Je te somme de retourner tout de suite à la maison !

- Je ne veux pas ! Papa et maman disent qu'ils veulent me trouver un bon fiancé pour reprendre l'affaire familiale, mais c'est Kaoru que j'aime, maintenant ! Je ne rentrerai pas tant qu'ils ne m'auront pas accordé l'autorisation de le fréquenter !

- Je me demande comme tu peux aimer une fille égoïste et capricieuse, fit la voix de Yûjiro, qui s'adressait visiblement à l'inconnu.

- Non mais toi-même espèce de… de… de !

Plus haut, Mikoto se décida enfin à commenter la scène.

- Je vois. C'est encore la soeurette de Tohru qui fait des siennes.

- Elle est rapidement passée à autre chose.

- Je suis d'accord. Un peu trop. Elle ne devait pas tenir tant que ça à lui. Je serais l'autre gars, moi, je me méfierais.

- Bon, ben fausse alerte pour aujourd'hui. Je suppose qu'ils ont agi discrètement parce qu'elle le leur avait demandé. Tohru a beau trouver Sayaka agaçante, il est quand même son grand frère et souhaite l'aider.

- Oui. Et ils ne m'auront pas mis dans la confidence parce que je suis censé téléphoner à Ayumi comme tous les soirs.

- Sans doute.

- Sans doute.

Or, juste comme il tentait de se reculer, Mikoto sentit sa paume déraper. Avant même d'avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait il se retrouva en train de basculer dans le vide !

- Mikoto ! cria Akira.

Il le rattrapa de justesse par le poignet, mais faillit basculer sous son poids. Il parvint finalement à arrimer ses pieds mais il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Le terrain était glissant et il ne pourrait pas s'y retenir éternellement.

« Pas le choix » pensa-t-il.

- Crie, Mikoto ! Appelle à l'aide !

Akira ne blaguait pas, Mikoto le vit immédiatement à son visage crispé, et ne se fit donc pas prier pour obéir :

- Au secours ! hurla-t-il. Aidez-nous !

En bas, la conversation s'interrompit et quatre regards éberlués se levèrent vers eux. Malgré leur ébahissement, Tohru et Yûjiro saisirent immédiatement la gravité de la situation et se précipitèrent pour aider leurs amis. Ils grimpèrent le sentier le plus vite possible, et réussirent juste à temps à les ramener sur la terre ferme. Les deux compères demeuraient affalés dans l'herbe, le cœur encore battant de leur frayeur. Là, ils avaient failli y passer. Heureusement que leur victimes étaient venues les aider. Malheureusement, elles ne leur laissèrent pas beaucoup de répit.

- Bon… Et maintenant, dites-nous donc ce que vous fabriquiez là ?

- Heu… on se promenait… bredouilla Akira.

- Après les cours, seuls tous les deux ? Vous sortez ensemble, peut-être ? ironisa Yûjiro.

Tout le monde ouvrit des yeux ronds. Y compris Sayaka et son ami qui venaient juste de les rejoindre.

- C'est vrai ? s'écria aussitôt Tohru en plaquant la main devant la bouche.

Il était habitué à rentrer immédiatement dans les petits jeux de Yûjiro.

- Mais non, pas du tout ! hurla Mikoto. J'ai une copine, d'abord !

- Avouez que vous débarquez, là, en pleine soirée, c'est quand même louche.

- Et vous alors !

- Nous, tu le vois bien, on aidait Sayaka et Kaoru. D'ailleurs ils vont bien gentiment rentrer chez eux ce soir, parce que Toh-chan…

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! rugit Tohru mais il se fit ignorer en beauté.

- … n'est pas d'accord de devenir le complice d'un acte si aberrant et puéril…

- Puéril toi-même ! hurla Sayaka mais elle se fit snober elle aussi.

- … et donc il va téléphoner à vos parents en rentrant pour leur dire où vous êtes. Et vous ne bougez pas d'ici, compris ? Maintenant, on est quatre hommes pour vous retenir, vous ne faites pas le poids.

Mikoto et Akira comprirent qu'il leur demandait leur complicité pour empêcher les deux amoureux de fuguer plus loin. Comme il était certainement dans leur intérêt d'être dans le même camp que Yûjiro, ils acquiescèrent aussitôt.

Sayaka les fusillait tous du regard. Mais elle n'aurait pas le dessus, elle le savait très bien : ils étaient trop nombreux, et puis, elle s'était déjà heurtée une fois à eux et elle avait perdu. A la place, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

- Je n'aurais pas dû compter sur toi, Tohru. Dire que je te faisais confiance !

- Mais heu… balbutia-t-il, désemparé.

- Oui, tu peux lui faire confiance. C'est justement la raison pour laquelle il va une nouvelle fois t'empêcher de continuer tes bêtises. Il serait temps de t'assagir un peu, mademoiselle, déclara Yûjiro d'une voix ferme.

- Oh tais-toi… murmura-t-elle, mais elle était vaincue.

- Sayaka, dit alors Tohru, rentre s'il te plaît, et j'essaierai de parler à nos parents en ta faveur. Je ferai de mon mieux, je te le promets.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

Elle baissa les yeux. Dans le regard qu'elle venait de lever vers Tohru, on avait pu lire un intense espoir.

- D'accord, céda-t-elle finalement. Je vais rentrer, mais tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse. Viens, Kaoru.

Elle s'empara de la main de son ami et l'entraîna sans façon derrière elle. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche de tout l'entretien.

- Eh bien, pauvre garçon, je le plains, commenta Mikoto, éberlué.

Lui-même n'imaginait pas sa douce et tendre Ayumi agir un jour d'une telle façon. Il fallait être sacrément bizarre pour s'amouracher d'une fille comme Sayaka Kôno.

- Quant à vous, dites-nous la vérité.

La voix de Yûjiro tomba sur Mikoto et Akira, toujours assis par terre, comme un couperet.

- On vous l'a dit, on se promenait.

- Je ne vous crois pas une seconde.

- Bon d'accord. En vérité, on vous a vus disparaître discrètement dans les bois, sans rien dire à personne, et on s'est demandé pourquoi. On craignait que vous ayez des ennuis dont vous n'osiez parler.

C'était Akira qui venait de fournir cette brillante explication. Et le mieux dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle n'était pas totalement fausse. En remplaçant « des ennuis » par « un secret », par exemple, on obtenait presque une version réelle.

Le visage de Yûjiro se détendit immédiatement.

- Eh bien, comme tu vois, Tohru avait des ennuis depuis quelques jours, mais il ne voulait en parler à personne. C'était le secret de Sayaka, vous comprenez. Et notre cher ami est une nature sensible, au fond, il n'aime pas manquer à sa parole.

Tohru hocha la tête.

- Désolé de vous avoir caché cela et de vous avoir inquiétés. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle m'avait annoncé sa fugue, et je m'en faisais pour elle. Sauf que Yûjiro m'a grillé dès le premier jour, alors je n'ai rien pu lui cacher.

- Sinon tu l'aurais fait ? demanda aussitôt Akira, soucieux de voler une information capitale au passage.

(Et oui, Akira est une personne qui ne perd pas facilement le Nord !)

Tohru ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Evidemment. Vous êtes mes amis autant que lui !

…

- Tu vois, finalement, on s'était fait des idées, conclut Mikoto, lorsqu'il se retrouva seul avec Akira, une fois la nuit tombée. Tohru était inquiet pour Sayaka et Yûjiro le savait, et nous ça nous a donné des idées.

- Oui. Tu dois avoir raison.

Les deux garçons se tenaient devant la porte de la chambre de Mikoto. En tant que délégué de classe et ami intime des princesses, Akira bénéficiait du privilège de pouvoir accéder à leur pavillon pour répondre à leurs éventuels besoins.

- Je vais aller dormir maintenant, ajouta Mikoto. Nous avons eu une journée fatigante, et puis ça ne me réussit pas de me poser des questions et de jouer les espions pour révéler des secrets.

- C'est vrai. Je me demande aussi ce qui m'a pris. Bon, je vais te laisser roupiller. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Et Mikoto referma doucement la porte de sa chambre.

…

Derrière la porte de leur chambre commune, Tohru et Yûjiro se relevèrent et se massèrent l'oreille. Ecouter une conversation à travers une porte en bois, mine de rien, ça n'a rien d'évident, et surtout rien d'agréable.

- Tu vois, je ne me trompais pas, dit Tohru. On a bien failli être grillés, cette fois. Ils se doutaient de quelque chose. On l'a échappé belle, mais cette chance ne se reproduira pas.

- Hum. Au fond, je crois que cela ne me gênerait pas tellement qu'ils soient au courant.

Tohru se pressa contre Yûjiro et commença à lui mordiller l'oreille.

- Moi non plus, tu sais. Mais pas tout de suite. Pour l'instant, ce petit secret me fait tellement plaisir, j'ai l'impression d'être encore plus proche de toi… On peut bien en profiter encore un peu non ?

- Sans doute.

Mais Yûjiro n'avait plus envie de poursuivre la conversation. Tohru avait commencé à l'exciter, alors tant pis pour lui. Sans prévenir, il le renversa sur le lit.

- Moi aussi, j'ai envie d'être encore plus proche de toi, lui souffla-t-il tout en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

- Pervers… répliqua Tohru.

Il commençait lui aussi à céder aux caresses de Yûjiro.

- Attends deux secondes…

Il se leva. Alla éteindre la lumière. Et revint s'enfouir sous les couvertures.

FIN


End file.
